


Coming With Him

by digthewriter



Series: Reluctant [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are running late for their friend's birthday party.  They're only going to get more delayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming With Him

"Sorry about this, Merlin. I didn't want to make you late for Sophie's birthday," Arthur said as he finally signed off on the forms and handed them to Kara. He and Merlin had been working on the CVs for hours and finally had sifted through them all. Arthur made his list of top five candidates and sent the memo to the HR department and his father. 

Merlin shrugged. "I barely know her," he said, "this was a lot more fun."

Arthur smiled. "You don't need to lie. This was _not_ fun."

Merlin gave Arthur his cheeky grin and ran his hand through his hair. "It's fun to hang out with you and this is definitely one of the more interesting dates I've ever been on. So—"

"A date?"

"Well, yes. If you say otherwise, I think Gwaine might bite your head off again."

"What is the deal with you and Gwaine?" Arthur asked; he had to admit that he was a bit jealous. Not sure if he didn't like that Merlin was so close to Arthur's best friend or that Gwaine was so close to someone Arthur fancied. "You two seem to be more gossipy than a couple of schoolgirls."

"Gwaine helped me out one time when I was in a tough situation and we grew close. It also doesn't hurt that' he's _mad_ over Gwen, my partner at the dancing school and he's always around trying to pull..."

"Does she like him?"

Merlin shook his head. "She has a boyfriend. But, you know Gwaine, that won't stop him."

Arthur laughed. That was certainly true.

"Arthur, I need your signature on one more document." Kara walked into the office and handed Arthur a folder. 

Arthur took the document from Kara and Merlin asked Kara to show him to the loo. Arthur reviewed the piece of paper in front of him but he wasn't really reading it. He couldn't stop thinking about Merlin and wondered what "tough situation" he was in that Gwaine had helped him out. And why hadn't Gwaine ever told him about it. 

When Kara returned to take the folder from Arthur, Arthur told her to take the rest of the week off. She'd been putting in long hours all week and it was Thursday so he really was only giving her one day off. He was sure that Uther wouldn't want anything else from them for the rest of the week and the interviews were scheduled to begin on Monday. Besides, it wasn't going to be Kara's responsibility to set them up, anyway. She hugged Arthur happily and made her way out the door. 

Merlin returned a few minutes later and before heading out, Arthur decided that he too was going to freshen up before heading out. He reckoned that they were going to go straight to the pub for Sophie's birthday celebration, and whatever dinner plans Arthur had for Merlin, would only get rescheduled. 

When Arthur exited the toilet stall and made his way to the sink to wash his hands, Merlin came into the loo.

"Hey," Arthur said, a bit awkward.

"Hey. I forgot my bag—" Merlin pointed to the stall in the far end and headed there. He was back a moment later.

Arthur finished drying his hands; he turned to look at Merlin and gave him a smile. Merlin had the oddest expression on and Arthur couldn't read him. 

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"So is everyone gone for the evening, then?" Merlin asked, sounding a bit hesitant. 

"Yeah. I think so. I sent Kara off a few minutes ago and she's not going to come in tomorrow. She's happy to get a long weeken—"

Merlin locked the door to the loo. 

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know," he said. He took a step towards Arthur, and Arthur didn't move. He took another step. "I've been wanting to kiss you..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. Arthur recognised the hint of reluctance in Merlin's eyes and before Merlin could step back, Arthur pulled Merlin towards him. 

Then Arthur kissed him. It was Merlin's kiss, but Arthur took charge of it because the alternative was to not kiss, and for some reason, Arthur couldn't have that. Not at all. He'd tasted Merlin, quite a few times now, and it was something he could see himself getting addicted to.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist as he deepened the kiss—biting, nibbling on Arthur's lower lip, and then pushing his tongue into Arthur's mouth.

Arthur moaned around Merlin's pleasure and he felt Merlin's erection press into his leg as he himself bucked his hips slightly towards Merlin. 

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered gently and then his hands were in Arthur's hair, pulling on his locks, massaging his scalp, his nails slightly scraping the skin. 

"Want you..." Arthur found himself whispering back and it was too late, he couldn't take it back, and then he realised that he _didn't want_ to take it back. "Want you right now, Merlin," he added.

Merlin pulled back to look at Arthur. "Are you sure?" he asked, with conviction.

"I—uh—"

"Don't. Don't change your mind. _Please_." Merlin's lower lip quivered and Arthur just wanted to bite on it. 

"I want you, Merlin. I can't change my mind about that," Arthur said.

Merlin grinned at him in a way that made Arthur lose all self-control. His hands latched onto the belt of Merlin's trousers and started to unbuckle it. Merlin followed suit and started undoing Arthur's trousers, too. 

They kissed, and they kissed, and they kissed, as Merlin grabbed both of their erections in one hand and started to stroke firmly. Arthur's hands travelled down to Merlin's arse and pulled him close to add more friction. They kissed, and they moaned, and they rubbed each other raw. And it was _bloody brilliant_.

Then Arthur was coming and Merlin was coming with him. Merlin had closed his eyes and his head was tilted back as Arthur watched him: Merlin's long neck, his jaw twitching as he was trying to keep himself under control and if Arthur hadn't just spilled all over Merlin's hand, he was sure that just the sight of watching Merlin like that would make him climax again. 

It was incredible.

* * *


End file.
